Episode 1716 (26th November 1992)
Plot Frank is driving one of the lorries because Chris is a driver short. He is going to Edinburgh so Kim plans a day Christmas shopping with Neil. Annie is full of cold, she blames waiting up half the night for Jack to speak to her. Sarah just wants her to tell Jack that she has changed her mind. Annie is being stubborn and wants Jack to be reasonable first before she will speak to him. Sarah dares to tell her that she is pig headed. Lynn is fed up with Lorraine treating her house like a hotel. Michael is going to try and get a job with a local poultry packer. Carol has come back to work at The Woolpack. She is grateful to Alan for giving her another chance. Lynn tries to speak to Lorraine about pulling her weight around the house. Michael is despondent because he did not get the job. Kim and Neil meet in Harrogate. He wants to be affectionate in public, but Kim asks him to be discreet. Frank and Chris have a break. Frank asks Chris what he thinks of Neil and voices his fears that Neil is seeing too much of Kim. Chris reassures him that Kim would not be interested. Archie ignores Carol in the pub and Alan decides that it is time for him to have a word. Archie is reluctant to feel any sympathy for Carol, but Alan lets him know that something is wrong between Carol and Lorraine without actually telling him any details. Carol is amazed when Archie offers to buy her a drink. Annie is still snivelling. Joe visits and tells her that she should stick to her guns and demand her share of the farm as she deserves a comfortable retirement. Kim and Neil have finished their shopping. Neil is just suggesting that they slip off somewhere together when they bump into Alan. He invites them both to have some tea at Betty's. Kim accepts, but Neil declines. Lorraine agrees to start back at school next term. Lynn encourages her to go back home as well. Kim has to answer the phone as soon as she walks through the door. Frank takes the opportunity to rifle through her shopping bags to look for his Christmas present. He finds an expensive watch and looks pleased. Jayesh arrives to take Rachel out. He looks shattered. Kathy doesn't know what to say when Chris starts to laugh about the possibility of Kim having an affair with Neil. Chris is convinced that Kim would never look at Neil like that. Jayesh falls asleep on Rachel. Jack is still avoiding Annie. Joe turns up and is ready for a row. Alan is put out since he found out that Ernie Shuttleworth has put in an application for The Malt Shovel to be considered essential to the village. He wants a reduction to his poll tax. Jack finally comes in and immediately starts a row with Joe. Annie is taken ill. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes